


Naughty Nun

by Paper_Panda



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You’re the nun working at an old abbey. You happen to know Gabriel Van Helsing himself, the greatest monster hunter of all time. After another mission, he visits you and he’s hurt. He expects you to help him, not only to deal with his wounds.





	Naughty Nun

Gabriel wasn’t really lucky, sure, he was an infamous monster hunter known as Van Helsing but even he had bad days.  
Encounter with a group of vampires was the main reason for it. In short, it didn’t go so well, Gabriel didn’t get bitten but he got pretty beaten up.

Now, covered in dirt, blood, bruises and other unidentified injuries, he hobbled to one of the chapels to find his friend who was a great nurse.

“I am done for today,” Gabriel muttered going trough big entrance. “Oh, sister Y/N. I kinda… I kinda need your help.” He said loudly, he knew the chapel will be empty at this point so he wasn’t afraid someone’s gonna see him.

You rushed to him, holding hems of your habit in one hand, you slipped arm under his shoulder to support him. “Van Helsing, what the hell has happened to you this time?!,” you asked. “Don’t answer, I don’t really want to know!”  
You led him to another room and sat him in the wooden bench. “Wait here and don’t die, I go brings medicaments!,” you informed him.

“Hell? Isn’t it like the forbidden word for you!?” He asked, teasing you. No matter the state he was in, he never stopped testing you.  
You weren’t a real sister, you were helping around the chapel a lot but that was it, Gabriel felt less guilty for flirting with you or teasing you that other sisters didn’t scold him.

Gabriel let out a growl as he tried to slowly remove layers of clothes that would for sure interrupt in your work. He removed his coat and then his thick shirt, now he was sitting shirtless, waiting at you like a good boy he ‘was’.

You ran to him, holding small wooden box with bandages and some kind of mixtures. “Fuck, it doesn’t look good, Gabriel,” you told him as you poured some alcohol on the rag. “Oh, look, I see a warewolf!,” You pointed on the ceiling and when he looked up you pressed the rag soaked with alcohol to his wound. “I’m sorry, tried to distract you.”

Gabriel yelled and hissed loudly. “FUCK! It didn’t help! Couldn’t you simply hit me in the head!?” He said highly annoyed and let out a loud sigh.  
“Thank you for your help, sister,” Gabriel said. “And I got into a fight with a pack of vampires.” He informed you. “I think they broke my ribs…”

You shook your head. “Have I missed something? Two days ago you sworn at the holy Crucifix that you won’t be messing with them without proper equipment and now this? Eh, Gabriel, you fucking dumbshit,” you whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek briefly. You pressed his sides gently and smiled. “They ain’t broken. Don’t worry. I gotta put stitches though.”

He rolled his eyes.  
“This wasn’t my idea, I got a mission to do.” Gabriel told you and hissed as you pressed on his ribs. “Oh, so now you whisper dumbshit but you were saying hell out loud? Nice sister.” He teased you before stealing a kiss from your lips with a cocky smile on his.

“Shut your mouth, Van Helsing, and maybe you’ll get some of the treat,” you winked at him.  
You gently cleaned wounds in his chest and stomach, one of them required stitches so you out them on. Then, you wrapped each wound in bandage and prepared him some mixture to drink. “Drink, it’s gonna help.”

He looked at you with the suspicious look but took the bottle from you. Gabriel took a sip and was ready to spit it out because of the taste but he swallowed the mixture. “What the hell was that?” He muttered wiping his lips.

“Something that will help you gain proper level of stamina,” you informed softly and offered him hand. “Come on, we gotta out your ass to bed so you can rest, sweetie.”

Gabriel grabbed your hand and smiled.  
“Now I am sweetie but before I was a dumbshit. You change your mind really often, sister Y/N.” He teased as he followed you to your room. Inside, he locked the door and wrapped his arm around your waist. “So, sister. Let’s see if your mixture started work and I know the excellent way to test my stamina.” Gabriel purred and kissed you.

You led him to your bed and pushed him on it. “You can watch but don’t ya dare to touch,” you pretended to sound angrily.

You moved your body and rocked hips as you were slowly taking your thick, brown robe of, reviling your shoulder first. “Like what you see?”

Gabriel smiled and giggled. “Oh, sister, I have a feeling that devil himself took control over you.” He said getting comfortable on the bed despite alle the injurys that slighlty annoyed him.

You slipped your habit lower, freeing your boobs. You looked at him and smilee, playing with them a little before slipping rest of your robe down. Younwere in your velvet panties only, you walked to him and looked a him from above. “Ah, Gabriel. What shall I do with you, huh? Look what you’re doing to me. First you got into troubles and later you came like a hit puppy to me to be rescued.”

“Just come here!” He grabbed your waist and pulled you into the bed. Gabriel quickly turned both of you so he was towering over you. He kissed you deeply, slipping his tongue into your mouth as his thumb stroked your cheek. Gabriel pulled away after a moment and looked at you with eyes full of adoration. “I missed you, Y/N.” Man addmited before pulling you into another kiss.

You reached hands to his belt and undid it quickly looking him deep in the eyes.  
“Oh, how much I missed you, Gabriel. I was afraid everyday that you might not come back to me,” you slipped hand in his pants and smiled, wrapping palm around his soft member. You squeezed and jerked on him while kissing him with tongue.

Gabriel growled into a kiss as you jerked him off.  
“Such a naughty, naughty sister you are.” He purred before returning to kiss. Gabriel missed you so much that just a bit of your touch made him rock hard. “And look what are you doing to me.”

You rolled with him trying to be careful to not hurt him. You tugged his pants down and pumped his shaft few times before taking him in your mouth.

Gabriel gasped and looked down on you. “Fuck, Y/N.” He moaned quietly before moving his hand into your hair to gain some of the control over your movement. He bucked his hips to push himself deeper into your throat, Gabriel was really desperat for any feeling.

You pulled him out of your mouth to lick vein on his lower part. You sucked his cock before sucking it back into you mouth and bobbing head quickly back and forth. Your free hand massaged his balls as you deep-throated him.

“Fuck.” He gasped and rolled his head back into your pillow. Gabriel grabbed your hair and your head down, pushing his cock as deep as possible. He emptied himself into your throat and sighed loudly. “I think I waited on you too long or I got too excited.” He teased you.

“I see this, Gabriel,” you said as you slipped out of your panties and straddled his bearded face. “If you’ll be a good boy, you’ll get a price,” you informed.

Gabriel smiled and wrapped arms around your hips, he pulled you down to place gently kisses on your clit and lips. First, he played with you by sucking your lips gently before pushing just the tip of his tongue past your lips. Soon he started to eat you at like a hungry animal.

“Oh my holy hell,” you rolled head back into your head, pleasure was already unbearable. You waited for this too long. You craved him and his touch, he was spinning your head round. You rocked your hips quickly trying to.het more friction while.you reached your hand back to jerk over his yet hard again member.

“Don’t use this word, sister.” He lectured you and winked at you before pressing his face to your heat, pushing his tongue deep into you.  
One of his hand relised your hip and his hand traveled to your entrance. Gabriel looked up on you before he started pushing two fingers into you. Now he was eating you out while fingering you.

“Fuck you, van Helsing,” you grunted rolling head back and jerking hardly onto his cock. Soon, you got off his face and bended down to kiss his lips, you tasted your wetness on them and grinned happily. Then, you straddled his lap and guided his cock right into your core, your pussy sucked it all and you let out a moan.

He smiled and gladly kissed you back. Gabriel sat up, pulling you closer to him, he started to buck his hips into you while playing with one of your breasts. He was kissing and biting your neck as his fingers played with your nipple.

“Just like this, Gabriel and you’ll fucking make me cum so hard around your sweet cock,” you whispered into his ear as your nails digged into his shoulders. You bucked your hips for him as well, his cock was spreading your inner walls on and on.

“Come on, don’t hold it, sweetheart. I want to feel you, I want to feel your pussy spasming around my hard cock.” Gabriel purred and his hand traveled to your clit to rub gently circles there. His thrusts became deeper and faster.

“God, yes, yes, yes!,” You threw head back in outburst of pleasure that overwhelmed your body. Cold shivers ran down your spine. After a second you removed yourself from him and laid down on your side, wiggling your bun at him. “Come one, van Helsing, what are you waiting for? Come on and save me, I’m losing my mind.”

He let out a quiet, tired chuckle. “You really love to tease me.” Gabriel purred and laid down on his side right behind you. He let out a quiet hiss because of his injuries but soon he pushed back into you. He took your leg and place it above his hips, his hand traveled to your clit to continue his fun while he fucked you hard.

You reached hand back to wrap.it around his neck, you were a moaning mess, whimpering his name and whining about how good your pussy feels.when it’s being fucked by his rock hard cock. You massaged you breasts then placed hamd on his palm between your thighs. “I’m cumming!” You screamed.

“Good girl.” He purred and kissed your nape as his hips didn’t stop moving. Gabriel followed you soon and pushed deep inside of you, filling you up.  
He growled and nuzzled to your back as he tried to catch his breath, the hand that was on your clit now gently stroked your belly. “I love you, Y/N.” He whispered, kissing your shoulder.

You turned your head to kiss him deeply, lazily. “I love you too. Nuzzle to me and rest, you’re safe and sound.”


End file.
